Many projects in structures, such as homes, pose dangers to finished surfaces. Such projects include remodeling, moving, replacing appliances, and others. For example, a kitchen remodel may pose dangers to surfaces in the kitchen, such as floors, countertops, and the like. Damage can occur from workers walking on the surfaces, from tools hitting the surfaces, from spills on the surfaces (e.g., paint), from equipment (e.g., a moving hand truck), and from any number of other potential dangers. Protecting surfaces during such projects is desirable to limit the cost of and amount of time to complete the projects.